


Daughter of the Slender

by Susanspringguardian



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Gore, Romance, Violence, its Creepypasta, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Morrison is a girl with hardly any expressions. She has scars all along her body, black hair with white streaks, a ripped white t-shirt that shows her stomach, black jeans, black leather vest, and black boots. Her skin is tan and her eyes are purple.</p>
<p>My name for her is the Monocramatic Murderer, or MM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anything within ' are thoughts.

Tears ran down Heather's face as she ran into the woods. Long gashes were cut into her body by a knife her step-father had used after an argument with her mom had gone south. How she had gotten the brunt of it was a complete mystery to the five year old child. She heard some people yelling at her to stop and to not run into the woods. For weeks everyone had been terrified by a figure in the woods they called the Slenderman. She wasn't scared of him if she could live with that monster of a step-father for four years.

She tripped into a clearing as her vison became blurry and dark. Right before she passed out she saw the Slender standing a few feet away from her.

'I don't care what he does to me, I just want the pain to end.'

Everything went dark after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slenderman moved closer to the girl. She was bleeding pretty badly from cuts all over her small body. The blood was soaking into her clothes and staining them. Her hair was different from the normal shades. Maybe she dyed it. He picked her up and teleported to his masion. He took her up to a room and started cleaning her up. He bandaged her up and changed her into clean clothes, which was a nightgown. He covered her up and teleported out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is Slenderman crazy?! She's a human! She'll have a heart attack when she sees us!"

"EJ, calm down. He knows what he's doing. He wouldn't bring her here unless there's something special about her."

"What's he gonna do, make her a proxy? Look at her, she's a little kid!"

"Look at how much she's cut up. She should have died from blood loss."

Heather frowned in her sleep and whined. The two men froze as she moved in her sleep and rolled over. Eyeless Jack sighed in relief as Laughing Jack glared at him.

"Slender gave orders to not touch her, understand?"

EJ waved a hand. "Sure, I won't touch his precious human."

The girl opened her eyes slowly and sat up, blinking at the men. The looked at each other, then to the girl. She tilted her head slightly and furrowed her brow. She tried to think of what they could be.

"Are you my nightmares? I thought you'd be more ghosty."

LJ cleared his throat. "Uh, we're not your nightmares. I'm LJ and this is EJ. What's your name?"

"Heather Morrison. Where am I?"

Slenderman appeared behind the two Jacks. "Somewhere safe."

She looked down at her blankets and picked at them. "Nowhere is safe. Can't run. Always watching, no eyes. That's you, isn't it? You're the Slenderman."

"How would a child know about me?"

She shrugged. "Everyone in town talks about you. Mom is probably worried about me and Step-father is furious. Why didn't you let me die?"

The men looked at each other while the young girl still looked at her blankets.

"Why would you want to die?"

"I wouldn't hurt anymore. I don't wanna go back home. Greg will just hurt me more."

"Then stay here. We'll keep you safe."

She looked up at them and smiled as much as the bandages allowed. "Will you be my family?"

They nodded.

"A good one that doesn't hurt me?"

They nodded again.

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Yay! Greg can't get me anymore. Will I have scars?"

Slenderman nodded slowly.

"Cool."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later, LJ was removing her bandages. Heather watched him carefully. It intrigued her that her wounds had healed quickly with the medicine they had put on them. A pile of the already discarded cloth was beside LJ on the bed. Slenderman appeared at the foot of her bed. She was getting used to him just appearing out of nowhere to see her. It made her feel special. Apparently, everyone who lived here thought she'd be afraid of them, but she liked everyone, especially Slenderman, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack. Even if she didn't get why they were called that, they were like her dad and older brothers.

"Hi, Daddy! LJ is unwrapping my booboos."

"So I see. Good thing they healed so fast, school starts in a week."

She pouted, a tiny scar on her upper lip becoming more noticeable, and crossed her arms. "I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay here with you guys."

LJ chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hey, it's not so bad. Besides, you don't wanna be five forever, do you?"

Slenderman nodded. "And you'll only have to go until you're sixteen. And you can visit on the school breaks."

She sighed and uncrowded her arms, smiling a little. "Okay, I'll go. You win."


	2. "And you would be...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more of Heather's past and meeting more pastas! So, you'll learn how Heather kills people later, maybe in this one, maybe not, all depends how it turns out.

Eleven years after the little girl came to the mansion, a teenaged girl walked towards it. It was late afternoon, but it was somewhat dark in the woods, so she had a flashlight out. Her blood red backpack was slung over one of her shoulders, her black sweater vest from her uniform shoved into it and hanging out the side a bit. Her black and white hair was loosely braided and over her white dress shirt, which was pulled out of her skirt in a sloppy way. Her shoes were tied together and slung around her neck, her bare feet not making any sounds on the grass. She smiled as the mansion came into her sights.

She understood why people were afraid of it, it was kinda eerie looking and the atmosphere wasn't super friendly, but it was her home and she loved it here. She knocked on the door a couple times and waited.

A boy with red eyes and blonde hair under a dark green hat opened the door. "Heather?"

"BEN! Hey, didn't expect you to be here today."

BEN smiled and let her inside, chuckling when he noticed her appearance as a whole. She never was one to follow protocol anywhere. Heather put her stuff down to give him a hug.

"You the only one here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, everyone's just busy. You're home early this year, aren't you?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "I graduated a bit early since I've been at the top of my class all year. Pretty good, huh? Did Dad save my room?"

"Yeah, you can go up and get settled, Slender's a bit busy now. He'll be by, though, he knows when your around somehow."

She grinned and shouldered her belongings before making her way up the steps. "What can I say? We have a special bond."

Neither noticed unblinking eyes watching them and following her movements to her room. The person didn't know who she was, but he'd find out soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heather heard floorboards barely squeaking, but she knew someone was waking towards her room. Slenderman teleported in, EJ and LJ would just barge in, as would many others. No, this person was trying to be sneaky and it wasn't flying with this girl. She grabbed the dagger under her pillow and quietly made her way to a dark corner of her room. She waited, perfectly still and barely breathing. A siloette of a boy formed as the door opened every so lightly and he slipped in. She saw the light hit his knife as he closed the door silently.

He was pretty good at this.

She bit her lip as he searched in and under her bed, probably for her, before looking around confused. She tensed her muscles, gathered herself up, and lept at him, knocking him down and throwing the weapon away from his grip. Heather straddled his waist, grabbing both wrists in one hand and her dagger pressed against his throat with the other. A low growl escaped her throat as she glared at him with raging violet eyes.

Light filled her vison as Slenderman flipped the switch on the wall. He looked at them, in return the looked back at him. Heather smiled and jumped off the boy, moving to hug her dad, knife still in hand.

"Heather, why were you on top of Jeff?"

She looked at the boy, who had gotten up and grabbed his knife and was now trying to look not embarrassed. Now that she could see him, he didn't look quite as bad as she thought a perv would look like. Sure, his skin looked ghostly pale and he didn't blink and his cut smile became somewhat unnerving, but she was used to stuff like that. His black hair fell in his eyes a bit as he glared at her.

"So, you're Jeff?"

"Yeah, and you would be...?"

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Heather Morrison. Are you Dad's proxy? Well, one of them?"

He frowned, which looked strange with a permanent smile. "Excuse me, 'Dad'?"

She giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Slenderman's waist. "Yep, he's my adoptive dad. Nice to meet you, Jeff."

He just scoffed and walked out of her room, Slender closing the door behind him. "Wonder what's up with that boy. He's never done this before."

Heather shrugged and sat on her bed. "Doesn't matter, he was just curious about me."

"Why are you home so early? I'm not complaining, but it's somewhat odd."

"I graduated early with flying colors! So, I got to be here sooner! Surprise!"

If he could have, he would have smiled. "That's a girl. Now, get some rest, we'll catch up more in the morning."

She crawled under her covers again and smiled at him. "Okay. Night, Dad."

"Good night, Heather."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning, she met two other proxies she didn't recognize. They were boys, Masky and Hoodie. EJ and LJ were happy to see her again, and after catching up with everyone, and retelling why she was here earlier than expected, she went outside to explore around the mansion. She ran behind boxes when she heard someone shouting, but climbed up on them to get a better look. At the top one, she saw Jeff chasing a dog, which had his knife. It looked like a game. She smiled and sat with her arm holding her up and her legs out next to her.

"Smiley, bring it back! Come on, boy. That's my favorite knife!"

She giggled lightly, continuing to see the dog block the boy's tries at getting his weapons back. The dog's tail wagged into a blur as he ran circles around Jeff.

"Hey, want some help?"

Both human and dog heads turned her direction. Jeff glared at her again and she felt the temperature drop.

"Not from you. You're a mortal girl. You don't even belong here."

Heather rolled her eyes and jumped off the crate, landing about ten feet from the two. She had been three crates up, which was probably the same distance she landed away from them. She walked over like nothing happened and crouched in front of Smile Dog.

"Can I have the knife, please? Be a good boy for Heather, okay?"

His tail wagged more and he dropped the knife in her hand. She stood, patted his head, and smirked at Jeff. "Not so bad for a mortal girl, huh?" She tossed the knife to him.

"Tch, whatever. Come on, Smiley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension building between these two! Oh, wonder what happens next? Don't worry, something really good.


End file.
